Shrouding Life
by Azurana K
Summary: They all thought of her as a worthless idiot, looked down at her and disgusted her.After 3 years of the same treatment she finally, but secretly broke down.Then her life just started to shroud into a deeper critical state until it couldn't anymore...Who w
1. And it began

**_Title: Shrouding Life_**

_**Author: Azurana K. **or formerly known as ccs.ak-soma4_

**_Summary: They all thought of her as a worthless person, looked down at her and disgusted her. After 3 years of the same treatment she finally, but secretly broke down. Then her life just started to shroud in to a deeper critical state until it couldn't anymore...Who will save her from the veils of her heart?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1: And it began…_**

"_No, it wasn't their fault. _

_They don't know the real me. _

_They don't know the real me. _

_It wasn't their fault. _

_It was mine, it was mine."_

It was a dark, cold, damped and rainy day in the Alice Academy. Everyone at this time would usually be seen inside their dorms, classrooms or the cafeteria but one person was in the middle of the Northern Forest leaning on a tree and crying their heart out.

This person was surprisingly no other than Mikan Sakura. Yes, the super cheerful, childish, kind, friendly, unselfish, happy, go lucky, thirteen year old, middle school girl was breaking down

After three whole years in the academyof being teased at, bullied, and being degraded, mocked and hurt this was the first time she ever _really_ broke down.

_**Flashback**_

"_She's so stupid! She actually thought we we're friends!"_

"_What an idiot!"_

"_You can't get anything right, can you!"_

"_What a noisy brat!"_

"_Who would actually want to be your friend!"_

"_She's such a crybaby!"_

"_You're worthless."_

"_Leave me alone bitch."_

"_I didn't even say we were friends to begin with."_

"_I don't give a damn about you."_

"_Even drop outs don't want to be her friends."_

"_Wimp!"_

"_Ugly!"_

"_Idiot!"_

"_Stupid!"_

"_I HATE YOU! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

As she remembered all the things they did and said to her for the past 3 years of her stay at the academy she clutched her head with two of her wet hands and screamed in agony. This was the second time this happened to her and the first time was when she was just 5 years old and what happened was so murderous that no one that knew her _real_ capabilities would even dare insult her.

_**Flashback**_

_A little girl at about five years old was on the ground. Her golden – brown hair was a total mess, beads of sweat was running through her forehead, many scars, wounds, bruises and scratches found all over her body and a puddle of blood that surrounded her._

"_Get up brat! You're not yet done with your training, so get up!" A man yelled pulling the little girl's hair, so she would get up._

"_Yeah, get up bitch! Even though you're the heiress doesn't mean you have the right to slack off!" A young lady followed, kicking the little girl as hard as she could in the stomach. Making the young brunette cough out blood, yet still not complying with the older man and woman's wishes. _

_All the other trainees and trainers who have gathered up all forming a circle around the said girl agreed to the two's words and started chanting for her to get up in the cruelest words they could muster. _

_So the man, her trainer decided to whip her over and over again until she stood-up - or is it for another reason?_

_But, she was still on the ground kneeling not even flinching when huge blows struck her, as if on a daze. Her eyes were full of sorrow and forgiveness, when all of a sudden her eyes started shimmering with hatred replacing the overwhelming sorrow that was reflecting it just moments ago and the sudden emotion of forgiveness started being over powered by an emotion that she had never yet experienced in her life up to now………revenge._

"_Hahahahaha!" All laughed enjoying what they were seeing, not even noticing the sudden change of emotion in her eyes. Then suddenly their laughter died down, feeling something emerge from the pit of their stomachs. Pain._

_Then suddenly everyone who was currently outside of the premises started to hear muffled screams and pleads of agony from the grounds and rushed to the location immediately. But unfortunately when they arrived there they saw such a horrific sight that made half of them fall unconscious, while some dropped on their knees and screamed their heads off and some just stood there rooted on the ground, paralyzed. _

_There, right in front of them, they witnessed seventy people – fifty-nine trainees and eleven trainers scream, blood gushed out of their bodies as they slowly and painfully died._

_Everyone who was there had just witnessed a sight that was better-off forgotten; the bloody killings of fifty-nine trainees and eleven trainers all done by one person at the same time………Mikan Sakura._

_**End of Flashback** _

Mikan shuddered as she remembered all those moments; she just can't let that ever happen again.

"No, it wasn't their fault. They don't know the _real_ me. They don't know the _real_ me. It wasn't their fault. It was _mine_, it was _mine_." She murmured to herself trying to stop her Alices from getting out of control and killing the people who made her break down.

"It wasn't their fault, it wasn't. It was..." She murmured all over again until she passed out.

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note: Tell me if you hated it or not coz you know I put a lot of effort in it. If you think it was short then sorry I am currently sick, my temperature is hot and my body really is tired that even writing or typing this already makes me feel so dizzy and sleepy. I think this story sucks so if you agree just review me, okay?**_

_**-Ja!**_


	2. Dark Middle School Life

**_Title: Shrouding Life_**

_**Author: Azurana K. **or formerly known as ccs.ak-soma4_

**_Summary: They all thought of her as a worthless person, looked down at her and disgusted her. After 3 years of the same treatment she finally, but secretly broke down. Then her life just started to shroud in to a deeper critical state until it couldn't anymore…Who will save her from the veils of her heart?_**

**_Chapter 2: Dark Middle School Life_**

_They, all of them betrayed her _

_And yet she forgave them, all of them…_

_She was just like rag doll being tossed and stepped upon…_

_Never bothered to be cared for or acknowledged………_

It was already eight o'clock in the morning in the Alice Academy and everyone was already in their classrooms having their classes but one, and no, this person wasn't trying to skip their class. This person was still asleep in her bedroom for she was still extremely exhausted from the events that occurred yesterday, with no one to wake or care for her. In remembering these sad tormenting facts she began to stir, tears slowly running through her already dirty, tear stained face. Mikan was devastatingly sleeping when suddenly her eyes flew open and she abruptly sat up straight.

She was panting heavily her hair was a complete disarray, eyes red and puffy, clothes torn and was full of dirt, many bruises and wounds and her face was as white and as pale as snow, in short she looked completely and utterly horrible.

After a couple of minutes of heavy panting, she realized that she was already in her room. It was painted white with Sakura designs all over the walls, a small bed located on the edge of the room it's sheets where pale pink, beside it was a window that was located next to a Sakura tree outside, a simple closet, a table and chair, a shelf full of books and the bathroom located in the side of the room.

She then started to recollect all her memories of the past night…

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan was slowly waking up when voices and some other noises where silently heard. She slightly opened her eyes so she could see what the racket was all about. She wasn't surprised when she saw twenty people in black suits, ten in each side of the field overpowering each other and by then she knew exactly why. So she quickly but silently got up and sneaked out of their view. _

_She jumped from tree to tree it was hard cause it was already getting dark and the branches were slippery and wet from the rain but still she jumped even ignoring all the pain her body was causing her. She just couldn't let either of them force her upon anything at all, not anything, not right now. She wanted nothing to rely upon especially them._

_She then finally came into view of the Alice Academy dorm; but she needed to be fast they'll probably notice that she wasn't there anymore. So she paced up, when at last she located the cherry blossom tree on the side of her window. She jumped up to its branches until she reached her window, she needed to escape from them and take a rest, badly. So she quickly got inside and ……... She passed out yet again._

**_End of Flashback_**

Relaxing a bit she turned to her clock and when she found out what the time was, she cursed. The hell was she late.

-

-

-

-

-

It was already 8: 47 in the morning and Mikan's class was in the middle of a discussion in History about the Ancient Civilizations. With one of the most handsome yet sick, bastardly, cruel teachers in the whole Academy, which mind you, includes all the other divisions including College.

The whole class was totally engrossed in their discussion, that when the door flew open and revealed a panting Mikan they didn't even notice or is it that they just really didn't care? But unfortunately for Mikan someone did notice and of coarse that person would be the teacher.

The teacher had a scornful look on his handsome yet pale face, that of which she noticed. So she abruptly sent hundreds of apologies to the abusive teacher, but then she felt a rough hand grab her and drag her outside of the room.

Once outside, her teacher grabbed the collar of her blue uniform with his left hand and then back handed her already swollen left cheek leaving a red hand mark and a bruise in it.

"Damned girl, how could you be so late, what, are you slacking of now? Hmm? What do you think will _he _say about this? Ha, tell me? Do you know what _he_ will do when _he_ finds out? No, of course you don't. _He_'ll blame it on me and all the others, and then _he'll_ punish us, make us suffer, all because of you. It's all because of a stupid and selfish girl who can only think about herself!"

"I-I'm sorry Urabe-sensei, please. Just please forgive me. I-I promise no-not to do it again, please forgive me."

"Well, as for now I will put the matter aside and _forgive_ you but you still have a punishment, good thing I am _kind_ to you. You are my most _favorite student_ after all. And as for now your punishment because of being late is well … is to clean all the classrooms in your level…. _And also before I forget meet me in the Northern Forest after which, so we can play for a while_." He hissed while an evil smirk graced his lips.

"Ye-yes and thank you Urabe-sensei…."

Then he left her trailing behind his long black silky hair. Upon entering the classroom Mr. Urabe made the time run again, continuing on with his discussion while Mikan sat at the back of the room where no one can see her. Yes, his Alice can control time, to make it stop or just manipulate it. That's why no one will ever know what he does to _his favorite student_. No one ever will.

Mr. Urabe's treatment was already natural for Mikan, even if she did nothing wrong this teacher had always _asked_ her to go to the Northern Forest with him and have some _fun_. She even wondered why he called her _his favorite student_, probably because she is _his_ _favorite toy_ when he wants to have _fun_. But still she forgave him and followed everything he, Akito Urabe, says. That's why she is always called _pathetic_. Not that anyone knew what he does to her; it's just the way she is. Always following orders and never has a life. Like a shadow, no one even sees her that often anymore and when they do she does everything she can to look like she's happy. Her middle school life was so dark, especially since_ he_ separated her with her friends. She hardly ever saw them they were all too busy and none of them were in the same classes as her. And every time she wasn't with them, she'd eavesdrop and hear all of them saying cruel things about her behind her back, so she never came to them that often. She never liked back stabbers anyway. There were also moments when people bully and mock her openly, trying so much to embarrass her but without much avail.

Some things also changed, when she became a middle school student she began to show people who she actually was, not a clumsy idiotic girl who was extremely cheerful, as she was an idiot. But the real her who is sadly a lady who follows orders even if they are risky, respects people, as gloomy as grey, graceful, talented, unbelievable beautiful, strong, forgiving and of coarse extremely intelligent. But then again no one bothered to notice but she really didn't mind. She was just like rag doll being tossed and stepped upon never bothered to be cared for or acknowledged, such a sad life she led.

If you're wondering about Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume, well then I'll tell you. Hotaru is also in a different class than her. She also was always too busy with her new inventions and studies, and the first time Mikan went to her new lab she just snapped and screwed up their friendship, bad. Yuu was assigned in a different class than her and was always busy with his position. They never even talked after her argument with Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume. Ruka on the other hand was also in a different class but he ignored her because they had a terrible fight before they graduated sixth grade and they just simply drifted apart. And lastly Hyuuga Natsume he was also in a different class but same as Ruka's and they of course drifted apart because he snapped at her just like Hotaru.

They all just walked away from her and never returned. All of them, each and every other classmate and friend she had in her past life, just walked away having great lives and enjoying themselves……They, all of them betrayed her and yet she forgave them, all of them.

-

-

-

-

-

After all classes were done Mikan started to clean all the classrooms of the middle school division. (A.N. - ak: Mind you, she shouldn't be doing this. I mean come on, she's so tired and she hasn't even tended her wounds yet for crying out loud! (sigh) Typical Mikan.)

She started with her classroom, sweeping, dusting, wiping, moping and arranging. She did the same things to the other eight classrooms, making her look dirty and wet. After four hours of cleaning she was almost done just one room left.

She quickly opened the door making the last two occupants of the room look at her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just about to clean-"

"It's alright, miss." A gentle but manly voice said stopping her from explaining why she was there.

"Demo it was still very rude, at least let me do something for you. I could-"

"No, really it's alright. Please don't worry." The voice said assuring her that everything was alright. Mikan then tore her gaze from the floor and looked up to thank the people for their kindness and to persuade them to let her do something for them in favor. But instead she was startled to see two familiar people looking at her.

"Yu-Tobita – san, Imai – san, I really am sorry for my rude entry and thank you for forgiving me from my irresponsible actions earlier on. But please excuse me I really have to go." She left; leaving the cleaning materials by the side of the door and making the two people stare at her retreating back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a part of the Northern Forest there were two figures. The first one, a man with long black silky hair and dark, cold navy blue eyes was standing in front of the second figure, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes who was now currently kneeling on the ground her arms on her sides.

"Why? Why, don't you cry out in pain? Why don't you defend yourself from my attacks? Why? Why is that? Answer me." Mr. Urabe asked getting impatient. He had always wondered why she won't do anything when he abuses her. She doesn't even scream or yelp or even cry. She just gazes at him with dull and sorrowful eyes, he can never understand why.

"ANSWER ME!"

"…" still no reply.

He slapped her, threw her to the tree, then grabbed her by the collar and raised her up to be at the same level as him.

"Listen to me little cousin I want to know why, why are you doing this to yourself? Why?" He asked sincerely while he caressed her extremely bruised cheek. He wanted to know but the only person who can answer him will never tell him why.

He sighed and took a look at his watch.

"See you tomorrow, Mikan." He said as he kissed his little cousin's cheek then he dropped her and left.

When he was at last out of site a figure appeared and approached the pitiful girl.

-

-

-

-

-

**_Author's Note: One thing is for sure this chapter is worse than the first one! It sucks a lot, so I'm ready even if you curse me or whatever. _**

**_To those people who are confused if you must know the first chapters are all somewhat like the whole introduction and since the whole introduction of this story is quite long I wanted to cut it in chapters. So do you understand why it is so mysterious and non sensual? And in the next chapter you'll get to know who "they", "them" and "him" are, you'll also find out everything that happened to Mikan in the past. Hopefully all these required information may be able to fit in one whole chapter. _**

**_Mind you, I am not forcing you to review but if you do then that would be great. I accept anything - it be comments, flames, especially corrections, advice and criticism (harsh or light). _**

**_THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THESE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WHO WASTED THEIR VALUABLE TIME JUST TO SEND A REVIEW TO A SUCKISH AUTHOR PEN NAMED "Azurana K." AND TO HER SUCKISH STORY ENTITLED "SHROUDING LIFE": _**

Miha-chan

Diana.o5

Michiyosama7

whateverness

Himiko Azora

cupcakes

kryuzei

sakura-san33

520anime

animegurl001

_**Thanks again to the readers and reviewers! **_

_**Ja!**_


	3. Cold Season

**_Title: Shrouding Life_**

_**Author: Azurana K. **or formerly known as ccs.ak-soma4_

**_Summary: They all thought of her as a worthless idiot, looked down at her and disgusted her. After 3 years of the same treatment she finally, but secretly broke down. Then her life just started to shroud in to a deeper critical state until it couldn't anymore…Who will save her from the veils of her heart?_**

**_Author's Note: In this chapter there will be character death. But don't worry, this character is only one of my own, not one of the GA. But it affects the story and Mikan a WHOLE lot, so it's really important that this person dies or else Mikan won't end up with…? Please do read it!_**

**_Chapter 3: Cold Season_**

"_Yet, it'll never come true!_

_I told you I wouldn't doubt you, and that I would always believe in you…_

_I just… I just…_

_We shouldn't have met each other..._

_We shouldn't have become friends…_

_You shouldn't have died on my birthday… _

_We shouldn't have fallen in love………"_

The figure approached her and kneeled beside her. He looked as if he was only a couple of years older than her; about 18 years old probably. He was wearing the orange high school students' uniform. His hair reached his back and was colored in a somewhat light but pale blue. This person tied his hair in a lose navy blue ribbon, strands fall into his face, making his mysterious and deep sky blue eyes look more attractive and soothing than it already was.

The figure's hand gently lowered down to the girl's cheek and cupped it gently trying to avoid touching the bruises and wounds on its delicate surface.

"Mikan, please stop this. I know you're just trying to hurt yourself and take the pain as so you could die sooner and leave all of these hardships behind, but please….

"Please don't forget that you still have me. If you die, then I will have nothing else to love, cherish and protect. Mikan, what about all the things you wanted to do when you grow up, all the people who love and cherish you will also be in vain. There are still some people left in your life and some duties that you have yet to accomplish-" He continued but then he was cut off.

"I have no one but you. All my duties are all for the sake of my parents, there is nothing more for me. I shall leave this world with only you to grieve for me. My friends abandoned me, my parents and relatives use me. The Academy's staff and the Anti-Alice Organization all serve me so I would choose them. Then I would never be able to see who among all those people really do care for me. All I have is you, but I promise not to die soon. I won't leave this world until you are safe and at ease. And when the time comes when you no longer need me, it would be the only time that I should leave." Mikan said looking into his eyes.

"But that time will never come, it never will. Because I love you and you are the only one for me, Mikan. I won't leave you, for I will always love you. I already promised to do all I can to protect you from your parents and your Alice, but you never wanted me to do so. Why? Don't you think I can do my best for you?" He asked gently as he hugged his precious gem.

"It's not that at all. It's just that I want to be able to handle this on my own. I just don't like to burden you, Yuki. I love you and I don't want to burden you. Having you near me is already enough. It already is, so don't fill your head with those kinds of thoughts, ok?"

"Alright then, but promise me this. Promise me that you will not hurt yourself; promise me that you'll live on these days of sorrow and that you will not ever regret being born into this hostile and absurd world of yours. Promise me that I can always see your lovely smile each and everyday of my life, just promise me that. Promise me…"

"I will do my best and keep my promise to you, _Andou Yuki_." Mikan said hugging her beloved sempai and accidentally falling into a deep sleep in his arms.

But sourly and unfortunately unknown to the two, they will be separated by _time and death_. Soon enough they will be…

Their relationship was actually unknown to all; no one even knew that they met or knew each other. So to protect each other they swore never to tell anyone about it. But keeping this relationship was actually harder than finding a needle in a haystack. They always see each other but never looked at one another. They see their lover being hurt, bullied and disgraced; they can never do a thing, not even look. They, especially Mikan, would always see other people flirt with either one of them, and all they can do is trust one another, and their notion that they will always be true and honest to each other.

Andou Yuki was a Dangerous Ability Type Alice with the Alice of Water. He was calm and was also known to be a true gentleman and a hit with the ladies. His younger brother was Andou Tsubasa, but the two of them were never close and had nothing in common except their good looks. They never really talked to each other and treated each other like strangers; you'd never really think that they were brothers. But actually the truth was that they cared for each other a lot, it's just that Persona uses Tsubasa to get to Yuki, and in other words he'll kill or take Tsubasa if Yuki doesn't cooperate with him. But it wasn't actually Persona's fault it was the will of those _'who had power but not high enough'_.

Yuki and Mikan met up in the Northern Forest one day, while Mikan was in the edge of a cliff. It was situated on the top of a pond. She was trying to ease herself from the frequent body pains and head aches she was having since the start of her Middle School, when he walked up and talked to her.

They had a pleasant conversation about life and how it was for them. After the incident they made it a habit to go to that spot and converse with each other until it reached to a point where Yuki became her one and only best friend since all of them left. One day though it was raining but they still went, when they started to converse Mikan suddenly told him a story about a little girl's life and how it actually was.

_**Flashback**_

"_Do you know there was a child that I once knew, her story is quite sad though, really it is, do you mind it if I tell you?" Mikan asked placing both her hands in front of her as if examining it._

"_Go ahead."_

"_The girl was born as a single child by two people who loved each other dearly but could never be. They were only lovers and didn't know anything about the other's family background. The man, her father, was the son of the founder and headmaster of the Academy and was about to claim his fortune soon. The woman, her mother, was the single child of the founder and leader of the Anti-Alice Academy group and was also going to be claiming her position soon. Both of them studied in the Academy and fell in love, they then had a daughter. But then when they found out that their lover was on the opposing group they consulted their parents for answers of what to do and who shall be able to take care of the child. Their parents thought long and hard until the father of the father of the child decided that the child will be the one to decide and that this decision will also be used as a bet, _

"_Which ever group the girl favors of when she grows up, will remain and the one she dislikes will be disbanded." Were the words that were said by the elderly man. _

"_She spent her first ten years with the Anti-Alice group, but in those first ten years an awful tragedy occurred when she was just five years old. In their training one day she unconsciously killed seventy people, fifty-nine trainees and eleven trainers. She killed them all in cold blood, just because she had lost control of herself when they started whipping her and mocking her. She was ashamed and guilty, so many people witnessed how those people died and they were afraid, terrified of her. After that no one treated her like human, her mother was only using her, it was pathetic._

_She went to that place every night and in the early morning, sneaking away from the village that she was told to live in with her grandfather (mother's side). In that village she had a best friend, stoic and cold. Her best friend was always so cold to her and always seem to hurt her but still the little girl always stayed by her best friend's side. When she reached ten her father made a set up for her so she could go to the Academy without being known as 'his' and 'her' daughter. _

_He sent her best friend to the Academy to study there, and the little girl would go there and try to visit her best friend in the Academy. Then the Academy would somehow find out that she was an Alice and make her study there. She had a hard but fun life in her younger days in the Academy. She met new friends and got to visit her elderly cousins. But her father was also using her just like her mother but still as long as she had friends she will never give up. _

"_But then when they were already in Middle School everything changed, all her friends left her and betrayed her. Some of her cousins punish her; everything seemed to be going down. Then one day on a cliff above a pond she met a man, he was a high school student in the Academy and they became friends. No one ever really knew that they were. The little girl then started to have feelings for the older man and could not stand her cousin making him go to missions, that's when she found out that she was in love. And now she's here again beside the man she fell for, waiting for his rejection." She ended closing her eyes. Then suddenly lips where pressed against hers making her eyes open in shock, it then released her and a palm found its way to her cheek._

"_I love you too, Mikan…" Yuki said as he planted another kiss on the lips of his new found lover. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Yuki carried Mikan using his Alice of water to her room so no one can see, not forgetting to leave a message for her on why he had to leave early.

-

-

-

-

When Mikan woke up in her room, she found a message placed neatly on the desk beside her bed.

_My beloved Mikan,_

_Your cousin, Persona, has ordered me to go to a mission which would be a week or two weeks long. I hope you understand, please do not worry about me. I will be fine, please do take care of yourself. I really do not want you to get hurt. _

_Wait for me._

_Your one and only,_

_Andou Yuki _

_p.s. I can't wait to come back to see your wonderful smile!_

"Yuki…." She murmured as she smiled.

-

-

-

-

A couple of days had past and was still the same for her, high grades, classmates or people talking about her behind her back, people bullying and mocking her, cousins beating her up and her father ordering her around. There was only one thing that was missing in her daily school activities, that was her one and only love Yuki.

She was walking through the hallway towards her locker not caring about the whispers that came in and out, when suddenly everyone became quiet. The only sounds heard were the sounds of footsteps approaching her direction. So she quickly moved to a dark corner not bothering to look up, when she was not visible any longer that was the only time that she did look up.

As she predicted she saw four people, three boys and one girl. They were known as the cold hearted, silent and unsocial group in the Academy, but even still people admired them and were also afraid of them. They were handsome and beautiful, smart and strong but still they never had anyone else to hang around with other than themselves. All those four people were famous but still really dangerous.

All four of them were people that she once knew and grew up with; the only girl of the group was certified as the Ice Queen of the Academy, Imai Hotaru, her once best and closest friend. One of the men was once a person who cared so much for other people yet now he'll just go past them as if they were nothing, once one of the most caring people of the Academy now one of the coldest, Tobita Yuu. The second man, Nogi Ruka, was as dull as grey, emotionless, his eyes had nothing in them but sadness. He used to be alive, his eyes used to have so many emotions and he was always so shy but then he changed. Lastly the person, who had all the traits of the others, Hyuuga Natsume, he had gotten worse, each and everyday, come near him and you'll be burned. All of them became like this ever since the start of Middle School and everyone in the school all blamed one person, Mikan Sakura.

They all blamed her for the four people's changes. They haven't even noticed that she changed too; all of them were heartless fools. They didn't even know who started this chaos and here they go blaming it all on the victim who actually took the blame for herself.

The four walked in a steady pace when all of the sudden Imai and Tobita stopped and turned to the right to face Mikan, making the other two heart throbs stop as well and also face what the other two were looking at, and thus also making their audience look at her too.

There was Mikan Sakura, who used to be the most cheery and optimistic person in the whole Academy, now disheveled and shrouded. Her once child like eyes became old, like the eyes of a person who had seen or felt all the torments and sadness in the whole world, like a person who would give their life up any second from now. Those eyes once so happy now was even worse than the cold eyes of the four people combined starring at her. Her hair was still as soft and as shiny as ever, but that can not hide the fact that her hair was becoming darker each and everyday. Her face, the once so happy and wonderful face had bandages in it, hiding wounds, deep cuts and swollen bruises. She was still well dressed, her posture was perfect, though she did bow her head trying her best to hide all of her changes and what had become of her humanity. At last after ten whole minutes of starring it finally came to an end when Hyuuga looked away and walked out of the spot followed by his other colleagues, when they were out of site she quickly ran back to her room avoiding any eye contact from her schoolmates.

She was afraid, afraid of them and everything else. After what she had been through she just wanted them to forget about her. Not to look at her as if she was just the same-old Mikan.

She started all over again. She already forgave them but they could never forgive themselves. That's why they drifted apart after all, because they had too much pride to even forgive themselves.

Mikan did not over look this fact. She knew how they felt because all of them were just trying their best to keep their prides. She was very wise and was a great observer, she didn't have to talk to them or even use the Mind Reading Alice for her to be able to know what their thoughts were. She even figured that they did not know what they're feelings were. But instead of giving them advice or a sermon about their feelings, she just let them go and let them think about it themselves.

At last she reached her dorm room and closed the door behind her. She slid by the door panting.

"Good thing we didn't have lessons today….." She murmured to herself before she fell into deep slumber.

-

-

-

-

_**-Dinner-**_

Mikan woke – up a little before dinner and took a warm relaxing bath. After an hour of bathing and reflecting she changed into the school's blue middle school uniform. She silently slipped into the back of the dining hall and ate her dinner there.

Mikan was, as she usually does since her first day in middle school, observing people. They all seemed to be happy, having friendly chats and meaningless squabbles. She missed the old times so much. But she knew things would never be the same again.

While she was eating she had a sudden feeling, the same feeling that she had while she was sleeping. It was as if something bad will happen or something bad already did…

Then suddenly a nurse appeared in the middle of the room. It looked as if she was searching for someone.

"IS THERE A SAKURA MIKAN HERE! WHOEVER YOU ARE I NEEDYOU TO COME WITH ME. ANDOU YUKI IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND IS SENDING FOR YOU! HE'S IN A REALLY CRITICAL CONDITION AND WANTS---" But before the nurse could yell any further Mikan burst out of the hall and ran immediately to the Alice Academy hospital, leaving all the spectators to wonder _'What has Mikan Sakura got to do with Andou-san/sempai? Why not call Tsubasa instead? And when did Mikan ever get introduced with one of the most popular boys in school?'_

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Tsubasa, Misaki and all of Mikan's other past closest friends were there amongst the spectators. They also had the same thoughts as all did. But among them three men had an emotion that was among the monstrous contents of _Pandora's Box_…._Jealousy._

Ah, yes, jealousy. This emotion has been with us even from the time when Lucifer still lived in heaven with other angels and God. Up to now it still lives, polluting ninety-nine percent of the whole world. People killed each other because of it, now known as one of the most common emotions a man could have to commit a crime of murder. Funny, if you asked me, three men feeling the same emotion. I want to laugh, they became distant from her and hurt her feelings, yet there they were having an emotion that could only mean one thing. They _loved_ the girl.

Alright then enough with my commentaries, now it's time to head back to the story. The four outstanding students were still in a reverie when all of a sudden the crimson-eyed Fire user stood up and casually walked to the direction of the nurse as the other three followed close behind.

Upon reaching Natsume stared at the nurse with intense eyes as if saying something.

"Nurse, Natsume said that he wants you to teleport us four to the hospital. He also warns you to do this fast or else he'll burn you into ashes." Yuu said monotonously while Natsume made a ball of fire in the palm of his hand with exact timing.

"Teleport us there too." Tsubasa added as he approached the nurse and the other four.

"I'm Yuki's younger brother." Tsubasa continued hastily with pleading eyes. The people who were looking at them would've thought that he was worried about his brother but the nurse thought otherwise…

"Alright then, he's in room 646." The nurse said as she teleported all of them to the hospital's lobby.

-

-

-

-

_**-With Mikan-**_

She ran to the hospital, which was located a couple of miles from the Central Town. As all of you may know that would have been an extremely long run, passing through the Northern Forest, the dorms, the high school and University Buildings and the Central Town. Yet she reached the hospital for only two minutes.

She reached the receptionist asking which room Yuki was in. But the receptionist was giving her some crap about the hospital rules, about how she needed to be admitted to the hospital because of her huge wounds and bruises; this and that, yadda yadda yadda….It was killing her. She almost tackled the receptionist down if it not had been for her cousin, the only cousin who didn't treat her wrongly, Persona.

"God damn you bitch, just give us the fucking room number already!" Persona hissed at the receptionist.

"Wai-wait a moment sir! It-It's room number 646, sir, num-number 646." The receptionist stuttered knowing full well what this man was capable of.

"Thank you." Mikan said in reply with a twitching smile.

She quickly ran to the elevators but unfortunately they were all being used. It would take probably more than a minute for the elevators to come down from the 10th floor, so she took the emergency staircase to reach the 6th floor leaving her cousin behind. Upon reaching she had another dash to the destined room. She pushed the door open, hoping to find a smiling Yuki with a gift wrapped in his hand, like the old times. But she knew better, she was called to the hospital, stating that it was an emergency. So seeing a healthy Yuki was quite impossible, she knew that.

When she opened the door she found her beloved lying on the bed. His hair was spread out on the pillow. He looked wonderful. Even his tired eyes didn't make him look bad; you could see that he was feeling pain. But when he opened his eyes and saw his beloved he smiled a sad smile.

She rushed by his side and clutched his hand reassuringly. She was not saying anything; she just let her words flow through their touch. She wouldn't want him to go, no, she won't let him go. If he did go she'd just die too. She had nothing else but him.

"Mi-Mikan, I-I want you to know that I love you. You and only you, ok?" Yuki managed to gasp out.

"Yes, Yuki" She whispered between her tears.

"Good, then please live a happy life. Please do so, and Mikan happy birthdaaayyy…" He said as he handed her a small black velvet box.

"I-I…" But before she could finish a loud beeping sound came…

"_No…No…No…No...No…No..No.NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOO!_" She cried again and again, rocking herself back and forth in the corner of the room while clutching the small box he had just given her.

"_You left me! You told me you'd never be safe and at ease without me! You lied! You told me that that time would not come! You told me that you'll leave together with me! You told me you'd be by my side! You told me you'd never go! You promised me so many things, so many things… Yet, it'll never come true! I told you I wouldn't doubt you, and that I would always believe in you… I just… I just… We shouldn't have met each other...We shouldn't have become friends… You shouldn't have died on my birthday… We shouldn't have fallen in love………"_

-

-

-

-

_**Author's Note: **I AM DONE! At last chapter three is done! It's the longest chapter so far. But I doubt it if it would be a good one considering the fact that all I did in this chapter was 'Tell you people an angst-romantic-secret-relationship between two individuals, with huge age gaps, different social status ad a possibility that one may die.' It's actually like one of those romantic love stories! Yuck (No offense to those who like Romantic stories -that includes me but not sappy ones!- .)! When did I begin to learn how to write one!_

_So did you find out who 'they', 'them' and 'him' are? If you didn't just ask me, I will answer you directly._

**_I know it has so many sappy lines in it! I had no other choice! It was supposedly something like this by the way! And I also know that MAYBE or there are really some lines that are hard to understand, so if you don't understand any particular line/part please copy and paste it to a review and ask me what part of it you do not understand, thank you!_**

_**Mind you, I am not forcing you to review but if you do then that would be great. I accept anything - it be comments, flames, especially corrections, advice and criticism (harsh or light). **_

**_THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THESE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WHO WASTED THEIR VALUABLE TIME JUST TO SEND A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY:_**

yune (Anonymous)

sakura4594

xxxDazzlesxxx

Freakazoid's Daughter

emrevolemina

nikkiru

red (Anonymous)

dbzgtfan2004

GLENDA23

anime lover#1

izuki

_Special thanks to sakura-san 33 for always being there for me as a best friend and classmate, even though at some points…_

_**Thanks again to the readers and reviewers! **_

_**Ja!**_


	4. A Relative

**_Title: Shrouding Life_**

_**Author: Azurana K. **or formerly known as ccs.ak-soma4_

**_Summary: They all thought of her as a worthless idiot, looked down at her and disgusted her. After 3 years of the same treatment she finally, but secretly broke down. Then her life just started to shroud into a deeper critical state until it couldn't anymore…Who will save her from the veils of her heart?_**

**_Chapter 4: A Relative_**

"_I won't allow you. _

_You can't have her, no one else can. _

_Now that Yuki is out of the way I won't allow anyone else to steal her away again. _

_I can't stand seeing her suffer. _

_You had your chance before but you just let that chance go…"_

* * *

"Damn it Yuki, how could you do this to me? You knew how I felt back then. You promised you wouldn't do the same thing to me as they did. You of all people knew what I had gone through. You promised me that you wouldn't be at ease without me. Darn it why'd you have to lie? You shouldn't have promised anything, so it wouldn't be this painful. I knew that I shouldn't have quite believing the saying love comes and goes so it wouldn't have been so much painful. Darn it, I shouldn't have believed in love again. It's all just a joke, everything just a lie. Then if it is so, when will it end?"

Mikan was still crying and shouting, screaming out things at the corner of the room, not noticing that a couple of people had already arrived in time to witness the oldest Andou's death and her desperate ramblings.

Natsume watched in pain as Mikan acted unlike her old usual self. But most of all he was in pain when he heard her cries, especially the last words of the older Andou. Yet, of coarse it was not evident in his face. He looked as if he was only looking bluntly at Mikan's way.

Natsume was not the only one who looked at the scene in the same point of view, but there were also Ruka and Tsubasa. The others looked as if they were already ready to pounce on the girl and hug her at anytime soon, and they were about to when Persona suddenly entered the room. He walked passed them as if they weren't even there and took Mikan out of the room in one swift motion carrying her like a bride.

They stared in wonder as Persona carried Mikan out of the room.

Natsume was now in a total reverie. Thinking to himself that after a couple of months without him by her side there were already so many things that happened to her. Especially having Andou Yuki, a guy he treated with respect, as a lover. Not only that but this afternoon, after almost 4 months of not being able to see her, he saw her again but then her face, her expressions and her eyes...she was so much in pain. Today seemed to revolve too much around her, it gave him a headache…..

A couple of minutes have past since Persona left the building and at last someone has finally came out of that long and entiring reverie, and that person was Imai Hotaru.

"…" She didn't say anything. She just looked at her three companions in the eyes, as if giving them a signal that they must already leave. She went out of the room first and waited for Natsume to lead.

Natsume, to the three of them was a leader. Even the cold and bossy Hotaru gave in to him, impossible right? But don't get me wrong, Imai would never fall for him. She just has her utmost respect for him as leader and a person, but nothing else.

I know, that may have sounded so strange and out of character. But you see, after the faithful day of the _"Separation"_ _(A.N. – ak: The term they used when they spoke of the day Mikan was separated from them –A.K.A. - the first day of middle school.)_ came, he still remained strong. He never gave up and broke down, not a single tear shed. But they all knew it hurt him more than it did to them, yet he was still able to rise up. They have never imagined him to still be mentally capable, but he still was. He made them feel that they still had a chance to survive even without Mikan. But that did not mean that they did not need her. No matter how strong their wills were they could never live like they normally would use to without her by their sides.

Although there was one thing he couldn't teach them. And that was to give up their prides and ask for forgiveness from Mikan….

-

-

Tsubasa and Misaki were the only one's know who were left inside Yuki's room. Tsubasa was still at shock that his brother had a relationship with a lower classman and the worse part of it all was that Mikan was that person. He also felt a despairing feeling inside of himself that yearned for his brother, who he almost never talked to. But there was a much deeper feeling that burned within him and he knew that that feeling was very much immoral and inappropriate, so after he tried to erase all deep thoughts and feelings inside of him, he woke Misaki back to reality and they also went out of the hospital like the others.

-

-

-

-

Persona, with Mikan on his arms, has at last arrived in Mikan's room. He laid her weeping form on the bed and said the most soft and caring words that he could ever muster. He then left her with a soft kiss still lingering on her cheek.

'_This isn't fair; you told me you'd be with me forever. You lair, Yuki, I hate you. I hate you so much, because I love you too much. It hurts, I didn't want you to go before me. I hate you so much, but I hate myself more…_

'_I hate how much you cared for me. I hate how you'd do anything for me. I hate the way you say that it's alright. I hate how much I meant to you. I hate how much you think about me. I hate how many times you'd kill just to make me happy. I hate how you'd give me the world to make me happy. I hate how you gave me so much hope. I hate how much I burden you. I hate what you do just because it's for me. But most of all I hate you for going of somewhere forever that I am not in…_

'_Yuki I told you I'd never leave your side. I told you I would always be there for you. I told you until you were happy I would always be by your side…But you told me you'd never go on without me. You lied, but don't worry I won't break my promise. I told you I wouldn't die until you were already happy and content with your life, and since you are now, I should already die…' _Mikan thought to herself as she hugged the small box Yuki had just given her.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu were already in their respective dorm rooms and Natsume was the only one left among their sorrowful group of friends. He was walking slowly to his room not caring at all if it was already past the whole academy's curfew. But then instead of entering his room, he went pass it and headed towards the stairs. He climbed up and reached the place where he could find Mikan's one-star dorm room. He was already heading for her room and before he could even get close to the door a figure appeared. The figure was clad in black and since he always seems to see this figure quite often in the night, he wasn't surprised.

"What are you doing here Natsume? It's already past the academy's curfew. I don't remember giving you a mission concerning anything here…" Persona said with his usual sly, hollow and taunting voice.

"…"

"Well then if you have no business here, then you should leave."

"I need to see her…" He whispered to himself.

"What?"

"I need to see her. I need to talk to her. I can't stand it when I see her like this. I need to see her smile; I just want to see her…" He whispered louder.

"…"

"I need to see her." Natsume said in a louder yet more stubborn voice.

"I won't allow you. You can't have her, no one else can. Now that Yuki is out of the way I won't allow anyone else to steal her away again. I can't stand seeing her suffer. You had your chance before but you just let that chance go… Just go back to your room Natsume and leave her be…" Persona said as he walked out into the darkness.

Natsume was a bit taken aback of what Persona said and when he gained back his posture he placed his hand on Mikan's door and sighed. His hand slid off the surface of the wood as he walked away towards his room.

-

-

-

-

Persona was now going to the most secluded part of the academy. It was where the headmaster would usually be in. It was only known to exceptional teachers, important staff members and one student.

It was a white huge mansion. It looked as if it was haunted. Even the toughest people who go here get the chills. Truth be told, the mansion doesn't look scary at all, it's just the aura being emitted from it, the owner's aura.

Persona entered the familiar place swiftly, like the shadow of darkness, passing through the highest form of security measures and at last arriving in front of two huge white doors. Persona knocked at the door softly and after hearing a low almost inaudible murmur of a 'yes', he entered the room.

The room was dark only lit by the light from the small fire of the huge fire place. There was someone sitting in the armchair in front of the fire and Persona quickly knelt in one leg.

"My Lord, the mistress is in a terrible mental state and since I haven't seen her in almost a whole month, it seems that she is also in an awful physical state… I have a bad feeling that she may actually do something irrational like kill herself…"

"What caused these?" Mikan's father said in a calm yet cold tone.

"The mistress is mentally unstable since her lover had just died, due to too much use of his Alice. While her physical injuries were probably caused by my half-younger brother Urabe Akito, my half-younger sister Urabe Miyami and my cousin Mimori Aisaka, and I also guess that there are more unknown people hurting her…"

"Persona, make sure that you investigate this matter thoroughly and that all of those people who are involved will be punished severely… And also tell Mikan that she will stay here starting the day after tomorrow. Before then keep a close eye on her…"

"I'll do as you wish, My Lord."

"Also, tell her that I have a mission waiting for her. She must come as soon as tomorrow night, do accompany her."

"I will do so, My Lord."

"You are dismissed…"

"Thank you, My Lord." Persona said bowing before he left.

When he was at last out of the mansion he made a sigh of relief.

"Good thing he was in his best mood…" Persona muttered to himself before he wiped the sweat in his forehead.

* * *

**_Author's Note-ak:_** _This chapter is weird and it's shorter than usual. I hope you understand the so many errors and weirdness I made in this chapter, I was put into huge amounts of pressure in updating. I'm sorry if I took months to update. This will probably be my Christmas gift to all of you, but I know it's not much._

**_I'll also be editing all my chapters in this story since every time I read it it's as if I was going round in circles. So I won't be updating for a while until I haven't finished editing this whole story and it's chapters. I'll also change a couple of parts, please bear with me. _**

_I also have another new and upcoming GA fic. The title is Ocean Façade, if you're interested in life or angst stories then read its first chapter. I'll be posting it in January 1, 2007, I hope. Take it as a New Years gift from me to you._

_And to Tsubame, see I updated, ha! You taught that I had given up on this story, well you thought wrong._

**_Thank you very much to these following people who reviewed:_**

_The Scorned Soul_

_Typh_

_Hikari-chan (Anon.)_

_o.TwiLightDreams.o_

_jHeyTTernallie_

_karupin-san_

_Sushi-chama_

_emina (Anon.)_

_Miha-chan_

_emrevolemina_

_nikkiru_

_Tsubame Sakura_

_pinay-mo (Anon.)_

_angelremy_

_cupcakes_

_Knight of Caeli_

_Dear Julie_

_mhai-mhai (Anon.)_

_Aiko Frances (Anon.) Thanks for reviewing twice!_

_MoonNight's Mystic_

_SkUlLsOnBuTtErFlYwInGs_

_gotDguts(Anon.)_

_Call me Neko-chan_

_Llamas are sexy_

_WolfieMoon_

_rukz_

_Himiko Azora – Thanks for reviewing for this story twice._

_ikiru (Anon.)_

_Detective Conan Addict_

_collette (Anon.)_

**_Sorry if I ever accidentally typed your pen name wrong, I'm in a real hurry…_**

_**Ja ne...**_


End file.
